We're Simply Meant to Be
by AkixYusei
Summary: Every person has a soulmate who they are destined to be with, and there are various ways of identifying who they are. Some are simple, like a red string tied to their fingers. Others are more complicated, like a person's first words to the other. Each has the same end result, a person being together with their soulmate. l Series of one/two-shots l Birthday gift for Manon!
1. Writing on Her Arms

**Yes so hi. I know it's been a while since I last uploaded anything new. I know what you're thinking. 'What are you doing writing something new when you still have Beating of Their Hearts?' Well, I'll still be working on that. This is going to be a series of one/two shots dedicated to soulmate AUs for Selene and Michael. And this fic is a birthday gift for my friend, Manon! Happy birthday, and I hope every one of these lives up to your expectations!**

 **As usual, I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

Soulmate AU one - When you write something on your skin, the same writing appears on your soulmate. It can be anything from doodles and drawings, to reminders of appointments or pages to read for class

Selene was in her sixth century as a vampire when the writing began to appear. It was common knowledge that when a person would write on their body, the writing would also appear on the body of their soulmate. It could be simple things like an appointment they needed to remember, or intricate drawings that went from the palm of their hands up their arms to their elbow.

For Selene, it was what looked like a child's game, written on her knuckles and the palm of her hand. After going so long without any sign of a soulmate, she had just gotten used to the idea that she wouldn't have one. Now that the writing was starting to appear, she was angry. The world had to curse her now with someone she was supposed to spend the rest of their mortal life with? It wasn't fair to her. She would have maybe half a century with someone if they ever found each other, and then they would die, be gone forever. She had to do something about this. She couldn't let the death dealers see that she had a soulmate. Nor did she want the opportunity to look at the marks any longer. There had to be something around here she could use to hide it…

That evening, Kahn noticed that Selene had a pair of thick leather gloves on. The weapons master wasn't going to ask about it, but his curiosity got the better of him. Upon asking, he received a hardened glare.

"What does it matter if I start to wear gloves, Kahn?" Her response was icy "I figure if somehow we get caught during the day, it can offer me protection." It was a lie, but one that her fellow death dealer didn't catch on to. He nodded, telling her that seemed like a good idea, and moved on with telling her and the others Death Dealers who their target was.

The next time she noticed the writing appear was almost seven years later, and it caused a hot burning feeling to rush through her veins. This time, she had just gotten out of the shower after a long mission where they had barely made it back before the sun started to rise, and was pulling on her nightgown when she saw it in the corner of her eye as she lowered her hand. This one was written on her forearm, and it was a phone number. The phone number was followed by an 'x' and a name, Samantha with the words 'Call me!' written above it. It took Selene a moment or two before she realized what the feeling, the anger she was feeling, was. She was jealous.

She scoffed at the notion as soon as she thought it up. There was no way in absolute hell that she was jealous. She didn't even know the person that was her soulmate. Yet, there was something about the phone number that was now temporarily written on her arm that sent that sickening feeling throughout her entire body. She had to wonder what this other person, this 'Samantha', was thinking when her own number didn't appear written on her arm. The feeling caused Selene to feel a moment of joy, one that she quickly shot away.

Now was not the time to deal with that. She knew that was true. She had been on a mission for so long, and already she could feel her eyes start to close. She switched lights in her room off, and collapsed into bed. She tugged the blanket over her shoulders, but even in the dark, she could see those cursed words that reminded her that she had a soulmate. She didn't want this. She was perfectly happy without this person in her life. They weren't in her life for the past six hundred years, and they wouldn't be in her life for the next six hundred. She didn't need him. She wouldn't even think about him.

For the next few nights, Selene only wore her death dealer's uniform out of her room, making sure to keep the writing hidden both from her eyes and the eyes of the coven.

Several years passed without Selene really paying attention to the writing on her body. It would appear from time to time, but nothing she found herself paying as much attention to. When the writing appeared, she had gotten so used to covering it up and making sure that nobody saw that she had her soulmate. One day, however, the writing just… stopped. For a while, she had seen pages in books and due dates for assignments, but now, the writing just wasn't there.

As much as Selene hated the fact that she had a soulmate, it was also a grounding force. It reminded her that she wasn't completely alone in the world. There was a potential for there to be someone in her life, a feeling she hadn't felt since Viktor was awake or even farther back to when her family was alive.

Her eyes darted over to the pen on her desk, and she reacted without thinking. She snatched it up, pressing the tip to her pale flesh. What was she doing? She shouldn't care that much. She wanted to write and ask if they were okay, but why? She had never written on her skin before. What if her soulmate didn't think they had one? What if they were like her and didn't want one?

She went to set the pen down, but made one last decision. She slipped the top part of her death dealer outfit off to reveal her upper arm and collar bone. Right underneath her collarbone she wrote something, for the first time marking her flesh to show herself to her soulmate.

The words read: "I'm here." It was vague and Selene didn't know if the words would mean anything to them. After all, she wasn't even sure if they were still alive. She could only hope that the reason they no longer wrote on their skin was that they were busy. She didn't want to instigate them, however, just a reassurance that whatever they were going through, their soulmate was still here.

What she didn't notice with that was once she was on her mission, fighting two lycans in the middle of the night, two words appeared just underneath what she had written earlier in the night, simply saying 'Thank you.'

Time passed, and Selene stopped thinking about her soul mate once again, until one afternoon. She found herself having a difficult time sleeping due to a recently healed bullet wound still being uncomfortable. The coven, besides a few death dealers who patrolled the halls, was asleep. She found herself pacing her room, when she noticed writing on her wrist. This one sent her mind reeling with the information it provided.

On her wrist was a time and a location, the name of which incredibly familiar to her. It was a hospital that was only thirty minutes from Ordoghaz. This was huge. Her soulmate was here, in Budapest, not too far away. Without thinking, she grabbed her guns and car keys. She had to go find him, to meet the person she had been connected to for so long. She was about to open her door when a realization dawned on her.

The sun was up. If she went outside, she would be ashes in mere moments. She sighed, hands falling. Perhaps this was a good thing. After all, she didn't need the distraction from her duty to eliminate the lycans. She knew she would never truly be able to love a person, even if they were her soulmate. She had her set goal in mind, and nothing was going to change that.

A few months later, Selene found herself in the subway tunnel, watching the human hustle and bustle as many were trying to get home, and others were attempting to get to their day at work. None of them had any idea that a vampire was among them, watching and waiting for the chance to strike at her prey. She tugged at her sleeves, attempting to hide the writing that appeared earlier that evening. It was a note, a reminder to call a parent and to keep in mind the time difference.

She gave a quick nod to Nathaniel, keeping her eyes peeled when she noticed a man walking up to the subway car. His hair was soaked from the rain and a little knotted, and he seemed a little rushed despite the train not being there yet. However, none of that was what she noticed. When he went to run his fingers through his hair, his sleeve shifted up on his jacket, revealing an all too familiar handwriting.

It was the same message that was written on her own skin. She couldn't believe her eyes and she went to move when his eyes locked with hers. She had never seen eyes so beautiful, though they seemed almost tired and sad. He seemed to be studying her, and Selene knew she had to get away before she blew their cover. She took advantage of the train rushing by to slowly duck behind the pillar she was standing near.

Her heart was pounding. She wasn't about to turn into a lovesick vampire now, not when there was a job to do. Upon hearing Raze yell out and feeling the bullets start to fly, she knew that it was time for her job to be done, to eliminate the curs before they turned any of these humans here. They were innocent in this. The war was between vampires and lycans.

She pulled her own guns out and started firing, careful not to shoot any of the humans. She could see the lycans retreating backwards as she, Rigel, and Nathaniel started shooting at them. They took cover for a moment, and that's when Raze, the supposed alpha, started firing back at them. She could never forget the horror of one of the bullets striking Rigel and burning him from the inside out.

The next thing she knew, a bullet from the lycans had struck a human and the man, her soulmate, rushed out to help her. She recalled seeing the ID around his neck, and the appointment from a while ago on her wrist about the hospital not too far from Ordoghaz. How ironic, how her soulmate was a man who saved lives while she took them for a living.

She searched for the lycan who fired the shot, only to find him reaching to grab her soulmate. A rage took over her, and she stepped forward, firing several shots at him. While only one hit him in the shoulder, it was enough to cause him to drop the man and scurry off into the subway tunnels. She grabbed the memory card from Rigel's camera and hurried off, knowing she had a job to do.

 _That was strange._ Selene thought as she followed the scent of the lycan's blood through the subway and out into the tunnel beyond. _They went after him specifically. Why him? What's so special about my soulmate? Does he have connections to the lycans?_

Selene knew that once she returned to the mansion, she would have to go over the pictures to see if her hunch was correct. After that, she would have work to do. The question lingered in her mind, hoping that there wasn't a tie between him and the lycans. She didn't know if she would be able to take it if that was the case. For now, she didn't have time to question it. The lycans had killed Rigel, and this one she was chasing, Trix, would surely burn for it.

Once the mission ended and she made her way back to the mansion, she was angered and embarrassed by Kraven's dismissal of her gut instinct that there were more lycans that they had imagined. After being reminded of the party in celebration of Amelia's envoy, she retreated to her room to view the pictures of the hunt. She had to see if the lycans really were after her soulmate.

After skimming through many of the pictures, she realized her thoughts were true, and she zoomed in on the face of her soulmate. "So they _were_ after you." She muttered, paying no attention to Erika as she made a comment about how her soulmate was attractive for a human. She figured she found any person who breathed attractive, she had to if she really liked Kraven.

Speaking of the devil, her eyes narrowed as he came in. She tried to tell him her theory, but he brushed her off.

"Other than food, why would lycans stalk a human?" He said as he left the room. Her teeth gritted as she searched the hospital's database for him, and her heart skipped a beat as she found him.

"Michael Corvin," She mumbled under her breath, writing down (on a slip of paper) his address. She got up, snatching her coat and the car keys. She slipped out the window unnoticed and grabbed her car. She glanced at the address as she sped out of Ordoghaz and to the apartment complex where he lived.

After all this time, it was time for Selene to come face to face with her soulmate. She needed to find out why the lycans were hunting him.

She needed the truth.

* * *

 **This one may end up being a two parter, though I haven't decided yet. If anyone has any soulmate aus they'd like to see written for these two, feel free to send them my way!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Seeing in Color

**I am so sorry this took so long. Things have been hectic and I've been focusing a lot on Beating of their Hearts. I've actually had this chapter mostly written for a good month but got stuck for a bit.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the end result though!**

 **I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

Soulmate AU 2 - You live your world in black and white from the day you are born. The moment you lock eyes with your soulmate, your world erupts in color, starting with the color of your soulmates eyes.

* * *

Black, white, shades of grey. For six hundred years, all Selene saw were those colors. She had heard about the other colors from her sister. The blue of the sky, greens like the trees and grasses, and red like the roses that mother grew in their garden, Cecilia would gush after she saw the man who would eventually be the father of her twin girls, all the colors of the rainbow, starting with blue, the color of his eyes. Cecilia would tell her how beautiful the world would be once Selene would be able to see in color. She told her that she hoped it would be soon, so they could share in the beauty of the world together.

And then Cecilia had been killed, along with her twin daughters, and the rest of Selene's mortal family.

Selene never grieved for her family; instead she vowed to kill every single lycan that existed. The man who she thought saved her, Viktor, turned her into a vampire. That was also the day Selene swore she would never have a soulmate. She didn't want to see the world in color if she didn't have her sister beside her. After six hundred years of existence, it almost seem like it never would happen.

That's not to say she hadn't seen other vampires' worlds become color because of her. The worst of them was Kraven, who continued to pursue her even at her insistence that she didn't see color. He assumed she was lying out of obligation to her mission as a death dealer since many of them never saw color or had lost their soulmates long ago. He figured that with enough pushing he would get her to admit that.

Her world was still black and white, as she assumed it would remain for the entirety of her existence. That was, of course, until she met Michael Corvin.

That night in the subway seemed like any other night to her. Her targets were Raze, the supposed alpha of the lycan pack, and Trix, one of their more refined warriors. If this strike succeeded, it would be a severe blow to the remaining lycans. Lucian had been killed centuries ago, and from the information the vampires had, Raze was the last of the lycans from the time of Lucian. If they were able to take him out tonight, the lycans would be forced into chaos, leaving them vulnerable to an all out assault. One that, Selene had hoped, would hopefully lead to their eradication.

That was the intent of the mission. Selene knew that few missions ever were according to plan, especially when the target was Raze. For now, she would watch and wait, sticking within the crowd to hide her scent from the lycans. If they knew that any of the three death dealers were there, innocents could be hurt, which was what Selene's aim was to avoid.

She walked straight, almost as if she was aimless, glancing around at the mortals as they passed her by. Some of them slammed into her, trying to make it before the train arrived. She hated those people, but they were just rude, not a danger like her senses would try to tell her. The humans were innocent, well, most of them anyway.

As she looked around, her eyes fell on a male of about twenty-seven, and from the moment their eyes locked, it was like the breath had left her lungs. The first thing she noticed was his eyes; how sad they were, how beautiful they were… how _colorful_ they were.

It was like she had been struck. All this time without seeing color, hoping that she would never see color, and this man, this human, had caused her world to erupt like this. At first, all the shades of green were what she could see. She remembered her sister's words in her ear, how magical seeing color was. She had to tear her gaze away from him, looking down at her feet. The sudden burst of color was dizzying, and she wanted to get out of there. Her mission came first though. It always did.

That easier said than done, though as the colors danced across her vision, leaving her rather speechless for a moment or two. She was able to get herself focused, though when Raze's cry of "Bloods!" rang in her ears and the bullets began to fly.

Time had passed since the firefight, since the night Selene first began to see color. That had been the start of a series of events that would change her entire world. She found out that her sire, the man who had been like a father to her, had been the one to slaughter her family. In response, she killed him with his own sword. That night lead into her killing not just Viktor, but Marcus as well, for he had been driven mad due to the hybrid blood that rushed through his veins.

And she had learned as well that not all colors were as beautiful as her sister had told her. For the color of Michael's blood as he lay there dead was one she wished she could never see again.

Not long after that, the black and white had returned. It was only a miracle that allowed the color to return to her vision. After all, nobody should have been able to come back from wound like that. However, Michael had proved her wrong and her vision had blossomed into color again when their eyes locked during their final fight with Marcus and William.

That night, Selene was curled up in bed with her head resting upon her mate's chest. His heart was beating under her ear, the study thumping lulling her into a light doze. They had been running for days, and this was the first time either of them could truly relax. Originally, she had intended to let Michael take her, to fuck her until she couldn't remember her own name. Upon arriving at the safe house, though, neither of them had the energy for it and settled for cuddling up on the bed like this.

"Selene, you still awake?"

The vampire jumped upon hearing her name. She had thought Michael had been asleep. He hadn't said a word really since he lay down in bed and opened his arms for her to curl up in. His breathing had been so rhythmic and heartbeat so calm that she just assumed he was sleeping. She adjusted herself so she could look up at him. "Yes, what is it, Michael?"

There was a beat or two of silence for a moment before he breathed out a sigh. "Was I the only one who made your world turn into color?" He sounded so worried and hesitant. There was an amused laugh from Selene as she realized what was going on in his mind. She reached and took his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Are you jealous, Michael?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The way a bright pink blush spread across his cheeks was enough to answer her question. "Even if I said yes, what would it matter? I'm with you. You and I are mated, Michael." Her hand left Michael's and went to brush against the mark she left on his neck; two small puncture wounds from a vampire bite scarred on his neck that became a sign of her love and devotion to him. She felt Michael's hand brush against the more distinct scar on her neck from his mark. She also remembered the stream of apologies from him when he marked her. He was afraid that he had hurt her. She had to tell him that it was okay, normal even, for the immortals to mark the one they considered their mate. "That's all that should matter."

"I… I guess not." Michael still seemed sheepish. He should have known that she would find his question stupid and childish. He couldn't help it though. He should have found it hard to believe that in six hundred years Selene hadn't found at least one other person who might have been her soulmate. Michael had, and he was barely twenty eight. Sam had been his first soulmate, but one thing he found odd was that shades of browns never showed up as everything else did. Now he understood why, with browns being the first thing he saw when he locked eyes with Selene.

Selene sighed for a moment, and pressed a kiss to his chest. "If you really must know, Michael, yes, you are the only one who has made my world light up with color." She said to him, a jolt of pain shooting through her as she thought about her sister. "I made a promise to myself that I would never see in color." She hesitated for a moment. Nobody except Viktor had known of her vow. She didn't know if she was quite ready to tell anyone.

There was a gentle squeeze to her shoulder and her eyes shot up to Michael's face. He offered her a warm, encouraging smile. While he hadn't said a think, she knew he was letting her know that he was here for her and if she didn't want to share any information it was okay. She wanted to tell him, though, and after taking a breath to steady herself, she began to tell him the truth.

* * *

 **Please review and if you have any ideas on what soulmate idea to do next, let me know!**


	3. Sharing Pain

**I have no excuse besides laziness for why I haven't written in a while. I'll try to get the next chapter of Beating of their Hearts out soon.**

 **I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

Soulmate AU 3 – From an early age, you feel the pain that your soulmate feels, no matter the type of injury. From scraped knee, to broken bones and bullet wounds, you feel the pain from every injury that your soulmate gets.

* * *

The first time Selene felt her soulmate's pain was when she was nearing her sixth century as a vampire. She had just gotten out of the shower and was preparing for bed after a long mission that she considered herself very lucky that she had survived.

The pain wasn't anything that really would have phased her as her pain tolerance was high after centuries of broken bones and being shot and stabbed. It was really just a sort of quick bit of pain on her left knee. She was glad she was alone so no one noticed her go rub her knee with her brows furrowed.

 _That's odd…_ She thought to herself as she stood up straight again. The pain, momentarily, brought her back to a time when she was a child in the 1300s. When she and Cecilia would be playing out in the garden and her foot would catch on a stone. She was the kind of child who had plenty of skinned knees, so the pain was incredibly familiar.

It was then that Selene came to a dreadful realization, one that she hadn't thought about since she was the same child with skinned knees.

She had a soulmate.

The first time Michael felt his soulmate's pain was when he was in second grade, and it was probably the most agonizing thing he had ever felt.

He was in his class, working on his multiplication when pain exploded through his entire left arm, burning. His upper arm hurt like the time when he was in kindergarten and he fell off the monkey bars, breaking his leg. He let out a loud cry and held his shoulder like he had been hit.

His teacher came running, and checked on him to make sure he wasn't seriously injured. When she saw that he wasn't harmed, the kids in class started laughing at him. None of them had experienced pain like that from their soulmates. Many of them called him a liar, acting out for attention. Others called him weak because there was no way his pain could be that bad. His face turned red as he grew embarrassed from his outburst, but yet he insisted that the pain had been horrible. It was like someone broke his arm and lit it on fire. They still laughed, still tried to make fun of him for it.

Michael decided then, at age eight, that he didn't care about his soulmate.

He didn't want a soulmate at all.

The day Selene realized Michael Corvin was her soulmate wasn't until she nearly lost him. Until then, she figured the pain she felt was just ghosts of former injuries. When he had been bitten, her shoulder burned, but she thought nothing of it. When he had been shot by Kraven, she didn't even register the pain due to her own agony of nearly losing him the first time. It wasn't until Marcus had impaled Michael on the metal pipe did she realize he was the one.

Her suspicion had started when Marcus and he were fighting on the bed of the truck before they first made love. Everything seemed too coincidental, but she still tried to deny that it was him. As much as she started to care for him she still refused to admit that her soulmate could be a lycan.

How could her soulmate be a hybrid?

However, when the talon pierced Michael's shoulder and she felt the sharp pain as if it had been her own, she knew. Or rather, she allowed herself to realize what she always knew but never wanted to admit. She knew as she went to grab the gun from one of the Cleaners, desperate to save her now realized soulmate from the clutches of Marcus. Fate had other plans.

As she was running to the window, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, right where her heart was, and breathing became near to impossible. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps, and it took everything for her stride to not falter. She knew what this meant, even if her brain didn't want to register the possibility.

When she landed and saw the body of Michael, his chest impaled with a metal pipe, she felt anger like nothing she had ever considered shoot through her veins and she swooped down. Her finger was on the trigger as she fired bullet after bullet into him.

 _Does it hurt asshole? I hope it does. I hope it burns like hell._ She thought as she watched the spray of blood from the bullet wounds.

Of course, she knew none of the pain would come close to what her Michael felt when he was impaled, when he was killed before she could ever tell him her realization that they were soulmates.

It took Michael a lot longer to admit to himself that he had a soulmate, and that soulmate was Selene.

A month had passed since what happened with Marcus. He kept finding excuses for the pain that he felt whenever something happened to Selene. The pain in his shoulder when Lucian stabbed Selene had to be from Lucian's bite mark. The pain in his head when Selene had been hit by Viktor and knocked aside was a residual headache from his transformation. The burning feeling in his hand and cheek was a result of being part vampire, where the sunlight wouldn't kill him but would hurt like hell. Excuse after excuse explaining why the vampire beside him couldn't be his soulmate.

Marcus stabbing Selene in the chest was really the first time Michael would really entertain the thought that she was his soulmate. The pain he felt from that was too sharp to really be anything else. He still tried to deny it, simply because he still didn't want a soulmate. That was why he found love in Samantha.

They weren't soulmates, she didn't have one and he didn't want his.

Now, he was struggling to admit to himself that he had found a soulmate. Her former profession explained why every pain he felt from his soulmate was agonizing, and why it always seemed to be at the odd hours that he would feel it. She was being shot or scratched from lycans, or being treated for injuries that resulted from being a death dealer. He still didn't want a soulmate. He was happy just calling her his _mate._ The mark he had on his neck from her bite, and bite on her shoulder from him was enough for him, claiming her as his own. Of course, it grew harder to deny this fact. The more they ran and fought; the pain he felt from her continued, even if he tried to deny it.

The time he admitted it to himself and to her was one where he wasn't even sure she would survive the night.

Vampires had been on their tail for days, finally catching up to them. Michael was going after one, tearing their head off with ease when there was a click from the safety turning off and before he had the chance to react, he heard the sound of a gun going off several times.

He felt the pain shoot through his chest, but unlike the previous times he had been shot, his vision didn't blur and he didn't feel warm blood drip down his body. He looked up to see Selene standing in front of him, bullet wounds in her chest and stomach. Her gun was raised, and the next thing Michael knew, he heard her gun go off and the vampire turn to ash before his eyes.

Then, Selene collapsed to the ground, breathing ragged.

Michael's first response was to panic, because he could feel the pain she felt with every struggling breath, and he was watching the blood drain from her face and her eyes start to grow glassy. His medical training kicked in and he moved to put pressure on the wounds.

"Stay with me, Selene." He said, his eyes darting around their temporary home that was now littered with vampire bodies. He needed to go get medical supplies, but he also didn't want to leave Selene lying in a pool of her own blood. "I can't lose my soulmate."

He swore he saw her lips twitch into a small smile when he said that, and it occurred to him that he actually acknowledged that fact. He didn't think he'd really ever do that, so it was a step forward for him.

If only the situation wasn't so dire.

First things first, Michael needed to get the bullets out. He was gone and back in a heartbeat, holding bandages, tweezers and a bowl to put the bullets in. He saw that her eyes were distant, like she really wasn't focused in on anything. "Come on Selene." His hand touched her face, and her eyes looked over to him, growing clear for a moment. "This is going to hurt."

Michael moved to press a kiss to her forehead before he used the tweezers to begin to dig the bullets out one by one. The first one had her gasping and letting out a soft cry in pain. The metal bullet was dropped into the porcelain bowl, her blood covering it. The smell that normally drew him to her and excited him, made his stomach turn.

By the last bullet, her cries had fallen silent. Her eyes were closed and if Michael's hearing wasn't as strong as it was, he wouldn't know she was alive. He could hear the struggling beats of her heart and the ragged, shallow breaths. She wasn't healing. How long had it been since they fed?

His fangs sunk into his wrist and he pressed a bleeding wrist to her lips. She wasn't conscious, but her lips parted some so the blood could pass and start to drip into her mouth. He cradled her head in his hand, holding her close to his wrist. Once his bite wound healed, he made the decision to carry her to their shared bed.

One arm was underneath her neck, the other at the joint of her knees and he lifted her up bridal style to carry her to bed. He stepped over the bodies and walked up the stairs to their room and set her down. She let out a soft moan, the wounds being jostled. As much as the sound caused his heart to ache, at least it meant she was alive. Her wounds were starting to heal as well, which he didn't even need to look at her to know. He could feel the pull in body as the skin on her body began to knit back together.

It was only about an hour until Selene's eyes opened, and it was like a weight left Michael's shoulders. She was alive, and conscious. She sat up a little bit, propping herself up with one arm to stare at Michael with expectant eyes.

"I was beginning to think you would never admit it." Selene said, and in response, Michael hung his head. "Why would you not tell me that you felt my pain too?" Selene had told him after they escaped Castle Corvinus, but Michael remained evasive, not willing to admit it. There would be times that she thought he felt her pain, but he almost always covered it up.

"I resented you, as a kid." He said, but before she could ask him what he meant, he clarified. "I resented my soulmate. The first time I felt your pain, I was in second grade in class and it was probably one of the worst things I had experienced, even now. The kids in my class made fun of me, saying that the pain couldn't have been nearly as bad as I said it was. I resented my soulmate after that. I promised myself I wouldn't ever love them." He laughed, though it was sad. "I guess me refusing to admit that we were soulmates was just my way of trying to pretend that I could still keep that promise. That I love you despite us not being soulmates."

Selene didn't know how to respond to that. She had heard of various reasons people didn't want their soulmate, but nothing like this one. Usually it was vampires who knew that their soulmate would die before they potentially would even meet them or would lose their soulmate after not even a full century. And of all people to hear resented their soulmate, Michael would have been the last person she could have figured. He was so loving, so kind. Yet, here they were with him resenting having her as a soulmate.

"Selene?" Michael gently prodded as she realized she had been quiet for far too long. "I'm sorry if I upset you. If it makes you feel better, I do love you. I do love that we're soulmates. I'm sorry that it took me so long to admit it."

Selene debated slapping him for being so stupid, but instead elected to grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a gentle kiss. There were so many things she wanted to say to him for how he made her think that he didn't feel her pain or they weren't soulmates. It wasn't unheard of for only one of a pair has that bond, although few and far between. For now, though, her relief and happiness that Michael felt the same towards her won out. Besides, her body still ached from the healed injuries and if she started something with him, she would be in pain for a good amount of time afterwards.

After pulling back from the kiss, Michael settled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her with her back pressed up against her. His warmth caused her body to relax and her eyelids to droop. Tomorrow they would have to move on and find somewhere new to stay.

But for tonight, she just wanted to be in the arms of her soulmate.

* * *

 **Please review! If you have any soulmate AUs that you would like to see, feel free to let me know!**


End file.
